


Closer

by tigr3ss



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigr3ss/pseuds/tigr3ss
Summary: "Why do you trust me?" Bankotsu yelled in anger, tears evident in his eyes. Sango walked over to him and cupped his face earning a surprised look from the mercenary. "Because I love you, Bankotsu," she whispered... Sango never thought of all the people she could have fallen in love with, it would be none other the leader of the infamous Band of Seven, Bankotsu.





	1. Chapter 1

CLOSER

CHAPTER 1: ENTER BANKOTSU

A/N: I just recently started watching InuYasha again and I have to tell you, I fell in love with Bonkotsu’s character! The idea of having Bankotsu and Sango (she’s my other favorite character) just popped into my head. I thought having the two paired up would be interesting, and I’m loving it so far.  
Hope you enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Sango stood anxiously as she and the others watched Inuyasha fight the leader of the Band of Seven, Bankotsu. To everyone’s surprise, as well as Inuyasha’s Bankotsu was a tough opponent. Every blow the mercenary struck Inuyasha there was a powerful vibration that echoed across Hijiri island. Sango had to admit although Bankotsu was evil as he is he was a very skilled warrior. She watched in awe and nervousness as he swung his giant halbert around so easily. Bankotsu was the perfect match against Inuyasha which was terrifying. Sango held onto her weapon tighter ready to interfere if anything got out of hand.  
Bankotsu weaved around Inuyasha with such grace and ferocity. Sango watched Bankotsu’s face as he had a look of pleasure and adrenaline. His azure eyes burned with determination but also a hint of the dangerous playfulness of that of a mercenary.  
“Arugh!” Inuyasha let out a growl in pain as the mighty halbert struck his arm. Everyone tensed, Sango could hear Kagome gasp then yell out, “Inuyasha!”  
“He is badly injured, he is at a big disadvantage,” Miroku said as he clenched his hand around his staff.  
Suddenly, Sango heard Kirara beside her growl and in an instant, her little companion turned into her bigger form then let out a mighty roar and rushed to Inuyasha’s side. “That’s right Kirara! Help Inuyasha!” She shouted in both worry and pride in her friend. As soon as she said that for a brief second she caught Bankotsu’s eyes lock onto hers, she stood frozen with confusion and awe as they were locked into each other’s stare. Sango detected anger, surprise and something else, she couldn’t quite detect it. Inuyasha caught his distraction and quickly sent a swing of his Tetsusaiga at Bankotsu’s body. Bankotsu broke their intense staredown and narrowly missed the giant sword.  
Inuyasha scoffed in frustration as he positioned himself at the ready with Tetsusaiga pointed at his opponent. Bankotsu mirrored his movements but added his own smirk. “I’ve had enough of this!” Inuyasha brought the tetsusaiga over his head, “Wind Scar!” he roared. Sango watched as the wind scar’s yellow aura shot straight at Bankotsu, she detected the tiniest hint of worry in the back of her mind but quickly pushed it away. ‘He doesn’t have a chance,’ she thought.  
“Do you only have one battle move? Pathetic!” Bankotsu taunted. He smirked as he swung his Banryu, “Dragon hammer!”  
Everyone watched in amazement as both of their blows collided, a great light blinded their sight. Sango used her forearm to block the intense light she grunted and tried to stand her ground as the blast from the blow sent an enormous amount of energy pushed back. Once the light cleared she heard Bankotsu roar, “Time to end this!” She gasped as Bankotsu struck his halberd into the ground, he used his hand to push himself off the sword which was created by some type of force. He shot through the air head first then turned upright. Sango watched this mere human mercenary shoot into the sky, hundreds of feet above them. He raised the banryu up to the sky. “Dragon thunder!” he bellowed.  
“What is he up to now?” Inuyasha growled irritated but ready nonetheless.  
The sky which was once calm now was a raging storm, the black clouds swirled around Bankotsu’s halbert and the roar of thunder and hum of hundreds of lightning bolts surrounded the sky. Sango gasped in terror as the scene unfolds around her. She looked around seeing Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara and the village boy watch Bankotsu summon this storm.  
“Even I can’t predict where the lightning will strike!” He laughed.  
What had to be hundreds of lightning bolts struck the island, Sango leaped for cover, “Kagome, Miroku, Shippo!” she yelled but it was no use trying to get near them because the lighting smoke filled the island. She looked at Kirara beside her and ran, she didn’t look back because of fear, she felt the white-hot electricity of the bolts at her heels. She grunted and ran back dodging a lightning bolt that landed in front of her. Just as soon as she tried to run again, another bolt struck at her side sending her flying into the air. Next thing she knew it was black.


	2. Chapter 2: The Springs

CLOSER  
CHAPTER 2: The Springs

A/N: Here is Bankotsu’s POV!   
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Bankotsu sat in front of the campfire watching the flames dance lightly, his azure eyes blank and deep in thought. Damn that Inuyasha, he thought back to his most recent battle. If not for the barrier he would have been disintegrated by the half-demon’s wind scar. Sighing loudly through his nose he stretched his arms and clasped his hands behind his head. He laid on the ground gazing at the night sky with a million thoughts going through his mind. He thought back to this Naraku character. Should he really trust him? After analyzing how many people want his head on a golden platter it would be wise not to.   
That demon slayer, Bankotsu thought. He recalled her yelling after her demon cat to help Inuyasha. He remembered the woman in her black suit with her pink armor around her. Her long black hair tied up high on her head and her huge boomerang, hiraikotsu. Watching her battle Jakotsu the day before he admired her strength, her ability to stand her ground and fight with such passion and determination he couldn’t help but not stare.   
The moment her brown eyes locked onto his he was in a trance. He couldn’t look away, the pools of chocolate burned with passion, determination, and fear. He sensed her fear as she noticed their eyes connected. Bankostu couldn’t help but feel drawn to this demon slayer in a time like this. Back in his old life he had no care in the world for woman only to use them in such way. He wasn’t used to such a strong woman who fought her own battles and stood her ground in the midst of violence and chaos. Bankostu was almost lost in those beautiful eyes of hers, it felt like hours when in reality it was just for a second. He saw the tiniest hint of desire in her eyes, he couldn’t help but smirk at that.  
“Hey Bankotsu, what are you smiling about?” Jakotsu wondered as he sat next to him. Bankostu’s smile quickly vanished and replaced it with a frown, he sat up on his elbows looking up at his comrade. “Are you planning another massacre?” he asked excitedly.  
Bankotsu sneered, “Another massacre is too early, we need the rest.” Jakotsu visibly slumped muttering under his breath. Bankotsu looked over at Renkotsu who watched him suspiciously. Bankotsu raised his eyebrows at his friend who then thought better and looked away. Turning to Jakotsu, “What are you muttering about?”   
“He will die, he will not die, he will die, he will not die…” Jakotsu said in a sing-song voice as he plucked the petals of a flower in his hand. “I wanted Inuyasha for myself!”  
Bankotsu rolled his eyes, “That half-demon is mine, I was so close to finishing him.”   
“That demon slayer, if we ever get into battle again, she’s mine,” Renkotsu said. Bankotsu looked at his comrade with an irritated twitch in his eyebrow.  
“What’s your interest in her?” Bankotsu questioned before he could stop himself. But to his luck Renkotsu did not seem surprised by this.   
“Her weapons, especially her hiraikotsu seems very fascinating, I wouldn’t mind having it to myself.” He answered.  
Bankotsu’s irritation bubbled inside of him, hearing Renkotsu want the demon slayer to himself bugged him. Unknowing to him he clenched his fist and unclenched it as Renkotsu babbled on theories about what the huge boomerang could be made of. Jakotsu was still humming his stupid song withe the flower while Suikotsu and Ginkotsu was in conversation with Renkotsu about the demon slayer. Well, more of Suikotsu than Ginkotsu since the latter only seemed to repeat gas over and over. Hearing enough of it and wanting to stop himself from saying anything out of the ordinary Bankotsu got up, picked up banryu then started toward the forest.  
“Big brother, where are you off too?” Renkotsu wondered, his sudden movements caused the others to look up at their leader who was now stalking off in the forest.  
“I am going to the springs, I need to bathe and polish my baby,” He called back. Sensing nothing out of the ordinary the group continued their conversation which then was followed by a bellow of laughter. Bankotsu shook his head and continued walking towards the hot springs that was supposedly near by. As he walked with banryu on his back his mind started to wonder. He didn’t understand why he felt anger towards Renkotsu when he talked of the demon slayer. He couldn’t identify why he felt that way towards the woman, could it be jealousy? Angrily he pushed the thought away far back in his mind. Jealous? Why would I need to be jealous towards anyone? Especially if it includes that demon slayer. He thought angrily.   
The trees around him soon began to part which indicated the springs. From where he was walking he could see the steam from the hot pools of water seep into the cold air. As he got closer his senses caught sound of someone getting into the water, then moving around. Curious, he held onto his halbert tightly, quietly he walked to the brushes surrounding the springs. Once the steam cleared Bankostu saw the back of a woman, her long black hair was still dry except for the ends that were in the water. His eyes traveled from the naked woman’s body to her back where a nasty looking scare was. Moving a bit closer he examined the scar seeing that it seemed to be a deep but cut to leave something as massive as that. He watched as the woman then turned around, her arms around her breasts, she gently sunk deeper into the water only allowing her head to be visible. Bankotsu’s heart dropped but also sped up at the same time. 

It was the demon slayer. 

XXX

 

Sango and the rest of the group decided it would be best if they took a day or two rest, they were resting around a campfire not far from the island where Inuyasha and Bankotsu battled. Sango was sitting quietly next to Kagome as her friend told her stories from her time. Sango couldn’t help but smile at Kagome’s kindness towards her. Kagome was always sweet and caring towards everyone in the group, including Inuyasha who can be a handful all the time. Sango appreciated the understanding the two had, Kagome didn’t push her too hard and always waited for her to speak before bringing up painful memories. As Kagome babbled on about the latest gossip as she calls it, Sango’s mind drifted off.  
Bankostu.   
Why did he stare at me like that? What does it mean? Sango thought back to when both her and the mercenary himself locked eyes during a battle nonetheless. Sango pictured his eyes, his azure eyes which held a look of such power and arrogance, the longer they stared into each other’s eyes the more she could see the surprise and something else. She couldn’t quite know what it was just yet. You could easily get lost in those eyes, Sango caught herself thinking. She felt the blush rush up to her cheeks.   
“Hey Sango, are you alright? Your cheeks are red,” Kagome asked, her face mere inches from hers with Shippo looking intently at her. Sango gasped and sat back a little, her blush now went to her face.   
“I’m alright!” Sango squeaked.  
“Look at you, you look like you’re burning up? Are you sure-“ Kagome asked but Sango quickly stood up.   
“I’m going to the springs, I need a bath,” she declared unknowing to herself.   
Kagome frowned, “I should’ve waited for you, I don’t want you going alone.”  
“Kagome’s right, Sango, you shouldn’t be going off all by yourself this late at night,” Inuyasha sneered. Sango bristled at Inuyasha’s light scolding, but part of her appreciated his little show of concern for her.  
“I can handle myself, I’ll even bring Kirara with me,” she assured them. Inuyasha huffed in annoyance, Miroku raised his eyebrows as he drank his favorite modern tea from Kagome. Kagome on the other hand still looked unconvinced but nodded.  
“Alright, be careful,” she reminded Sango as she gathered up her towel that Kagome got for her from her world, “And here, don’t forget the soaps!” Sango fumbled with the bottles of bath soaps Kagome dumped into her arms.   
Sango smiled, “Thank you, I won’t be long. Come Kirara,” she called as she headed towards the springs. The quiet walk towards the springs wasn’t a long one but a relaxing one. She had time by herself, minus Kirara who was silently padding along next to her in her kitten form. Sango smiled down at her companion lovingly, Kirara purred noticing her mistress’ stare on her. Before they knew it, their trek towards the springs was over. Sango could feel the steam from the hot water as she got closer. Wasting no time, she quickly rid of her clothes folding them neatly in a pile a good distance away from the spring to avoid the water getting on them. She wrapped the towel around her body, just like Kagome did, around her breasts below her armpits. Slowly she made her way into the water, she dipped her toes in first then completely submerged herself into the hot water, discarding the towel in the process.  
The hot water felt amazing on her sore muscles, the battles she fought in really did a good number on her. Relaxing, Sango allowed herself to close her eyes and lean against on the edge of the springs. She swiped her hair from one shoulder to the other and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet time alone. She sighed happily, letting the water caress and relax her body. Suddenly, she heard Kirara who was sitting next to her clothes growl, her fur starting to stick up. Sango’s eyes shot open and stood up as much as she could without getting out of the water. Her eyes went to the rustle of a bush right behind her. Quickly, she spun around to see none other the leader of the band of seven smirking at her, “Bankotsu.”   
“Hello, demon slayer,”

 

Author’s Note: Please R&R, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sango and Bankotsu meet at the springs. What will happen between them?

CLOSER

CHAPTER 3: Encounter

Author’s Note: Please review!  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Sango immediately covered herself as she glared at the man in front of her. He stood menacingly before her. His long braid over his right shoulder, his strong arms crossed in front of his hard chest and his eyes. Oh, his intense blue gaze gave her goosebumps. He was beautiful, she had to admit begrudgingly. His tan skin and dark long hair were near perfect even for a male.  
“See something you like?” Bankotsu asked cockily. Sango scoffed in disgust and quickly ripped her stare away from him, instead she backed away towards her clothes.  
“What are you doing here?” She hissed, she couldn’t help but feel herself blush furiously when he remembered she was completely naked, in the bath in front of her enemy.  
Bankotsu rolled his eyes, “Well I thought you were a bit smarter than that. I’m here to bathe.”  
Sango narrowed her eyes, “Shut up and stop lying! How do I know you aren’t going to kill me?” “Believe me, if I wanted you dead, you would be,” Bankotsu then started to remove his armor, first he started to unstrap his shoulder pad then his obi. Sango yelped, “What are you doing?”  
“Isn’t it obvious, demon slayer? I am getting ready to bathe. And I don’t know about you, but when I do I like to take off my clothes,” he retorted, unbothered by the fact he will be nude along with her.  
Sango stared at him in horror, “No you’re not! I got here first and to think I would let my enemy into the pool with me you are crazy!” Her jaw dropped as she watched Bankotsu open his robe revealing his hard, muscular chest. She watched in awe as the white material fell down his equally strong arms and onto the floor. Her eyes trailed up his body, stopping for a second or two on his abs. Sango gulped, heat raised in her cheeks, no doubt making her face red as Inuyasha’s kimono.  
“I see you aren’t protesting anymore,” Bankotsu teased, his cocky smile in place. Immediately, Sango turned around not daring to watch him further undress. She grunted in irritation at him and herself. Why did I have to gawk? He is the enemy! He could kill me any minute! With that thought, she turned around quickly again, rather not having her back to him. Bankotsu was already in the water, his hands clasped behind his head as he leaned back on the edge of the spring.  
“Get out,” Sango heard herself growl. Not earning a response, she repeated herself. She looked at Bankotsu who only raised his eyebrow and torn one eye open.  
“No, this spring is for everyone,” He replied in a calm, teasing manner. Sango opened her mouth to protest or even threaten him when she was cut off, “Will you just shut up? I haven’t killed you and I won’t kill you now.”  
Sango snapped her mouth shut, she stared at him in awe and confusion. A few moments passed with none speaking to another. The steam from the water relaxing her body, but not her thoughts. She sat in the water with her head just above the water, her hands covering her breasts and her eyes focusing closely on the mercenary in front of her. “Why haven’t you killed me yet?” She asked quietly.  
Bankotsu opened his eyes, clearly surprised from her question, “I don’t know,” he said truthfully. Sango blinked waiting for him to say more, and he did, “I have no need to kill you in a bath with no weapons, that’s a cowardly thing to do.”  
“So you would kill me if this wasn’t the case?” Sango asked.  
Bankotsu looked at her, his eyes boring into hers again. Brown met dark blue, she felt herself getting goosebumps all over, her heart pounded in her chest and her breath stopped. These were the eyes of a murder, a murder who killed many people because of the simple, evil desire to kill. These eyes were the last frightening thing, people, demons anything alike saw before their lives were taken. Sango couldn’t help but feel herself tremble with fear realizing she was naked, defenseless, and alone with the leader of the Band of Seven. But, some part of her couldn’t look away, instead of seeing the cold eyes of a murder, she saw warmth towards her. His blue eyes locked onto hers and didn’t dare to blink. She could feel his want to kill her.. but there was also curiosity, there was interest in her.  
Growing up, Sango could say that she was quite decent looking when it came to her appearance. She admits wasn’t beautiful like Kikyo or Kagome, but when looking at herself in her reflection in a river, she liked what she saw. She didn’t really think much of it since she devoted her entire life to demon slaying. She paid no mind to crushes or boys in her village, they all looked at her differently. To them, they feared to pick a fight with her, as she got older, the boys her age respected her and treated her like the daughter of the Head of the village. She didn’t have time for silly crushes. She squirmed under the gaze of Bankotsu, there was no doubt this man was handsome, beautiful even she dared to think. Not only his looks were appealing but his strength was something out of this world. Sure, Sango admired all her comrades fighting skills, even Shippo who she loved for having such a strong heart when it came down to it. Inuyasha always blew her away with his determination to fight whatever and whoever came his way and that earned her respect towards him. Bankostu on the other hand, everything about him radiated power and strength. Watching him fight always kept Sango clenching her hands in fear for herself, and her fellow friends but also in dare say, excitement to see his power unfold before her eyes.  
“No,” Bankostu finally said, breaking her out of her thoughts.  
“What?”  
“I said I wouldn’t kill you,” he gritted out, looking anywhere but her.  
Stunned, Sango moved closer to him, unknowing to him, “Why not?” She started to feel angry now. She didn’t know why. Now they were an inch or two away from each other. Sango looked into his eyes, her brown eyes on fire with confusion and anger towards this man who she shouldn’t be thinking such thoughts for. Bankotsu smirked down at her, he was at least a head or two taller than her. His eyes burned with amusement, his braid was now resting on his shoulder, the end part of his long braid floating in between them. His hand reached up pushing a wet bang away from Sango’s face Sango flinched at such a intimate contact. Where his hand touch left her skin on her face on fire. “You are not who I’m after,” Bankotsu simply said. He went back to closing his eyes and completely ignoring her.  
Sango realized how close their bodies were and stepped away from him, she was now a few feet away from him. Her cheek now sported the pink hue of blush, her hand reached up to where his fingers gently grazed her cheeks. She shook her head and looked back up the mercenary, they stared at each other for a while before she turned her head and stared out in the trees. His answer puzzled her to the bone, shaking her head she trudged through the water to the opposite end of the spring where the bottles of soap Kagome gave her were. 

Bankostu didn’t know why he had the urge to brush her hair away from her face. Her skin was so smooth to the touch, as his fingers brushed against her skin he felt the little sparks of electricity jolt through him. He didn’t break eye contact as he did so, her eyes wide and confused, her brown orbs putting him under a spell he couldn’t get out of. Just as quickly as he did that, she backed away putting in a good distance between them. He huffed, amused at the innocence she had. She was too pure, this demon slayer. Everything about her screamed to him to kill her, to get this done with and kill one of Inuyasha’s friends. But he couldn’t bring himself to do so. It annoyed him to no end as to why he had these feelings towards this woman. He sighed, he brought his long braid over his shoulder and started to undo the ribbon at the end of his braid. He never let his hair down, not even in front of Jakotsu. He felt like it was too vulnerable, ridiculous as it sounds.  
Feeling his hair float around his body in the hot water, he sunk lower into the water letting his head dunk in the water for a few seconds before resurfacing. He looked over at the woman, he still didn’t know her name. He had the need to know, “What is your name?” “Why should I tell you?” She snapped, her back was to him but her eyes narrowed. A feisty one she is, he thought.  
“It’s just a simple question,” he said innocently. For a few moments, she didn’t answer. He was getting impatient with her stubbornness, he was about to ask again until she spoke.  
“My name is Sango,” she said quietly.  
He smiled, “Well, Sango, that is much better than calling you demon slayer.”  
“As if I care,” she scoffed.  
Sango started to bring something from the edge of the spring into her hands. It was some kind of container with goo inside of it. She squeaked the strange looking container into the palm of her hands and white goo began to come out. Bankotsu was intrigued with her little potion, “What is that?”  
She looked at him startled then explained, “Well these are soaps that Kagome gave me. She said people in her world use these to bathe, they supposed to clean your skin and hair.”  
“How do you use it?” Bankotsu asked, interested. He walked closer to Sango, more focused on the container with the goo in it rather than the close proximity he was. He didn’t notice the blush that was on Sango’s face or the way her breaths became more rapid. “Well?” he asked looking down at Sango utterly clueless.  
Sango blinked, she couldn’t believe here she was, with Bankotsu of all people, in the springs and teaching him about soap! She wanted to laugh at such the situation but held herself to it, instead, she explained to him the proper way to use it. “Want to try some?” She asked hesitantly. Bankotsu thought for a while before deciding against it. He wouldn’t want to smell any different from his brothers, so he shook his head. Before he knew it, he was sitting next to Sango, not close but at least three feet away from her. After using such contraptions, Sango was now rinsed off and enjoying the heat from the water once more.  
The silence was awkward for sure, but for some reason, Bankotsu enjoyed it. He enjoyed Sango’s presence despite being enemies. Her calming aura allowed him to relax and actually be happy around her. What does this woman do to him? Of course, he’s gotten his fair share of women in his past, but none of them have this effect on him like this demon slayer does. Out of the corner of his eyes, he looked as Sango who had her eyes closed. She was pretty, beautiful even. The way her black hair floated around her shoulders in the water was alluring, the soft pink lips of hers in a pout, her eyelashes kissing the tops of her cheeks and her smooth pale skin. It took all his might to not get aroused around her, his enemy!  
Sango then opened her eyes, she looked off to her side. Bankotsu saw her demon two-tailed cat mewing at her. Sighing, she began to reach for her cloth that wasn’t too far away from the spring itself. Bankotsu realized that she was getting ready to leave, a slight panic arose in him, “Where are you going?”  
Sango looked back at him, “I’m leaving, it’s getting late.” she was now wrapped with the strange white cloth, covering her intimate parts but not her legs. His eyes traveled up and down her figure, taking a liking towards the way her legs looked strong but smooth. Realizing his mistake, he looked back up at Sango who sneered, “You pig,” she began to walk away.  
“No wait,” Bankotsu blurted out. He cursed himself at his outburst. Sango turned around slowly, her demon cat who was now at her feet looked at him curiously. He cleared his throat, “You will tell no one of this.”  
“As if I would want to retell an embarrassing tale like this,” She scoffed.  
“I will kill you if you do,” Bankotsu said, he didn’t know why he said this. To his fear, he realized that when it came down to it, he probably wouldn’t be able to kill her, not after this.  
“Understood,” she replied with a hardened stare. And with that, he watched Sango walk into the bushes, completely out of sight.  
Bankotsu let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding until now. He looked back at where Sango disappeared. Shaking his head, he started to get out of the spring having no reason to stay there any longer. He felt his hair graze his back, he sighed in frustration. Why did he have to let his hair down in front of her? Why didn’t he kill her when he had the perfect chance?  
You care for her, a voice in his head whispered. He grunted in annoyance, that could never be it, this isn’t a time for stupid crushes and fascinations. Convincing himself he stalked off towards his banryu and started to dress. He rested his banryu over his shoulder, “Man, I couldn’t get to clean you, my companion.” He said with a sad smile. Slowly, he walked towards his band of seven with his long hair sweeping at the backs of his legs. Looking into the darkness and foliage, he still couldn’t get Sango’s face out of his head. He scoffed, cleared his mind for the time being and continued his short walk back to reality.

Author’s Note: I hope Bankotsu isn’t too out of character! I’m trying my best to stay true to their character, as well as for Sango. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (yay for long chapters!) Please please review, it would be much appreciated. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their meeting at the springs, how will Bankotsu and Sango act during battle?

CLOSER

CHAPTER 4: THE CUT

Author's Note: I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. It is quite difficult for me to write battling scenes so let me know how to improve. Please share and review, thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

It's been a few days since Sango last seen Bankotsu and the Band of Seven, for the most part, Inuyasha and the group decided a few days rest would be best. Inuyasha reluctantly agreed to see that Kagome, as well as the others, were still very much in the recovering state. The group of friends sat on the edge of the river, Sango dipped her toes in the cool water, she enjoyed it on such a hot day. If not for her wearing her battle gear under her kimono all the time she wouldn't have felt so warm. She decided to always wear it because when it came to her life now, she learned to expect the unexpected.

Sango looked around her, beside her she saw both Kagome and Shippo gathering water in those strange clear looking containers Kagome brought from her world. She looked on as Kagome dipped another container into the flowing river who then handed it to Shippo as she screwed on the caps. A few feet away from them, Inuyasha sat on the ground with his tetsusaiga in his arms. Suddenly a small tornado was heading toward them, Inuyasha quickly got up, gritting his teeth, sensing who it was before the whirlwind dissipated Sango chuckled to herself knowing Kagome would soon have her hands full with Inuyasha and Koga.

Koga appeared in front of Kagome, grinning, "Hey," he said.

"Koga," Kagome exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here, you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha countered while he stood protectively in front of Kagome. Not wanting to hear another banter between the two she looked away. Sighing happily, Sango began to gaze at the open field right across from them until she felt someone sit next to her.

Miroku smiled as he took a seat next to her, "May I sit?" he asked.

"Sure," Sango replied, she moved a little away from him to avoid his lecherous ways. The two sat in silence enjoying one another's company. Sango secretly watched Miroku out of the corner of her eyes, he sat peacefully beside her watching the flowing river. His hands were tucked into the sleeves of his robes and his little ponytail moved with the summer breeze.

There was some tension between the both of them. Sango did admit she found Miroku handsome, caring and clever when it came to tricky situations. She grew fond of the monk to her very most surprise. There were times where he would flash her a smile or ask her a question she found herself blushing in response. But, something in the back of her mind told her: He isn't what you want. You only have feelings for him because he was one of the first guys to give you attention, she thought. Shaking her head she tried to rid her mind of such thoughts. It wasn't true, was it? Was she only attracted to Miroku because of that? It can't be it, she snapped at herself.

"Hey Sango," Miroku started.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

Sango blushed, "Um I'm fine, but I have to admit I am a bit exhausted."

Miroku nodded, "I am as well, the last battle Inuyasha had with Bankotsu-" Sango blushed harder remembering the certain mercenary, "-his dragon thunder did do a number on me."

"Did one of the bolts strike you?" Sango asked examining Miroku's face, he shook his head, "Thankfully it didn't, but I was worried about you."

"Me?"

Miroku looked away from the river straight ahead he gazed into her eyes, "Yes, I wouldn't know what I would do if it did." Sango gulped, she looked back into Miroku's eyes, his caring, loving eyes. He cares for me, she told herself. It would be logical to decide to pursue a relationship with him. Not only she knew the monk well, she also been through thick and thin with this man. 

Miroku's eyes gently smiled at her, Sango found herself giving a tiny smile back until a little voice in her head said, His blue eyes are much more intense, they burn with desire. Desire you want. She snapped her head back breaking the eye contact between the two, frowning she scooted away from Miroku a bit more before fixing her gaze back to the river. Miroku sensed her discomfort, he cleared his throat but said nothing more.

Those blue eyes that haunted her when she would close her eyes. Those blue eyes that made her shiver with something other than fear. Those eyes were the eyes of a killer, of a mercenary nothing more. Trying to convince that stubborn voice in the back of her mind Sango recalled their time at the springs, just the thought of the two of them bathing was enough to make her face go beet red. His tan, muscular skin came into view, the way his clothes fell off his chest so slowly, so tantalizingly slow it made something inside her belly stir. She thought about how one tiny detail she didn't catch when she was with him was how long his hair was. Her hair was long, almost touching her behind, but his hair was way past that point, it almost grazed behind his calves. Sango remembered the way his intense stare analyzed her every move. How his arrogant smirk seemed to reflect in his eyes.

"I sense the sacred jewel shard!" Kagome shouted, she was already up and pointing across the bank of the river where puffs of smoke could be seen.

Before any thoughts could rush to her mind the ground began to shake. The smell of gunpowder filled the once clean, fresh air. Sango already heard Inuyasha getting up and rushing to the edge of the bank followed by the sound of Miroku's rings on his staff to jingle. Her heart dropped to her belly realizing who was just up ahead, the Band of Seven. Bankotsu. Sango quickly picked up her weapon and ran over to her friends who had themselves at the ready, she stood behind Inuyasha and Miroku with Kagome a bit behind her. Kirara was now in her full form, her growl rumbling in her belly. Inuyasha brought out his tetsusaiga pointing it in the direction of where the bandits were. Insight there were Ginkotsu who rode aggressively towards them, on him was Renkotsu and Suikotsu on the other Jakotsu and finally, Sango's eyes landed on Bankotsu who stood lazily with his halberd strung on his shoulder. "Look, everyone, it's the half demon and his friends." Bankotsu taunted.

Jakotsu gasped as his eyes lit up, "Inuyasha!" he yelled and waved excitedly.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Shut up!"

Ginkotsu stopped in front of the opposite side of the river bank Bankotsu then jumped off and walked toward the bank and pointed his halberd at the group. "Now, now Inuyasha, that isn't how you treat a friend."

Inuyasha gripped his sword tighter, "Friend? A bunch of low life murders sounds more like it," he grits through his teeth.

"It's funny running into you, we were itching for a battle for a while," Bankotsu sneered.

Sango gripped her hiraikotsu tighter, she widened her stance ready for the inevitable, the other members of the group started down from their position up top of Ginkotsu, Suikotsu had his bear-like claws on his fists, Jakotsu looked at Inuyasha lovingly with his sword resting on his shoulder. Her eyes traveled to Renkotsu who was staring at her. She bristled under his thoughtful gaze becoming uncomfortable she stood her ground and gave him back an equally hardened stare, refusing to back down, upon seeing her reaction Renkotsu smirked.

"You might want to take that back after I kill you!" Inuyasha roared he jumped into the air meeting Bankotsu and his banryu the two were at a deadlock. Their massive swords sliced and slashed dangerously close to their bodies. Bankotsu slashed at Inuyasha who narrowly missed being cut on the arm. Inuyasha growled frustrated with his stalemate position with the mercenary. The two men were now on one side of the river bank, Bankotsu spoke, "I expected a lot more out of you. It seems you are weaker than the last time we battled."

A growl come from Inuyasha's throat, "Man, you just don't know how to shut up don't you?" and he ran toward his opponent. Before Sango could see the two giant swords clash again she stepped to the side to avoid the bending sword of Jakotsu.

Jakotsu laughed retrieving his sword, "It looks like it's me and you, demon slayer." He took another swing at her almost catching her. Sango bolted as she missed the swords as it almost wrapped around her ankle. She dove away and as soon as she got up she threw her hiraikotsu right at Jakotsu. Jakotsu stopped smirking, he ducked right as the hiraikotsu grazed him by a hair.  
"Is that all you got? Fighting a woman is no fun, die!" Jakotsu yelled swinging his sword at Sango again. Sango blocked the blows of the sword with her hiraikotsu, she unsheathe her sword baring her teeth in anger and adrenaline, "Not anytime soon!"

Both Jakotsu and Sango lunged forward, Sango swung her arm around ready to aim at Jakotsu, "Hiraikotsu!" As she swung her heavy weapon aiming it straight for her opponent, she felt a blast from her side, she felt her body being thrown into one of the trees she gasped feeling the wind get knocked out of her. Groaning, she started to get up, clutching at her waist where she felt a painful throb. She shook her head seeing that her vision was blurry she looked on seeing everyone in full battle mode. Miroku was taking on Suikotsu while Inuyasha was still in a heated battle with Bankotsu. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing that Inuyasha was still intact, as well as Bankotsu. Far off to the side she spotted her hiraikotsu and sprinted toward it she was cut short by hot flames blocking her way to it. She screamed in pain as she felt the fire burn away at her suit. Her scream caught Bankotsu's attention he looked over to where Sango was almost being eaten away by Renkotsu's flames. His stomach dropped seeing her roll and yelp in pain, gripping his halbert he started to panic. Deciding on a dime, he sneakily swiped his halberd into the river causing some water to splash onto Sango, stopping the flames then covered his movements up by charging toward Inuyasha once more.

Sango felt the cool splash of water extinguish the flames that engulfed her body. She looked around confused wondering how in the world did water get on her, she looked around quickly seeing water drops on none other than Bankostu's banryu. She snapped out of her thoughts seeing that she was now in an arms reach towards her boomerang. With the adrenaline coursing through her body she looked at her friends decided who needed her aid the most. Looking over at Miroku he was swiftly blocking Suikotsu's attacks, Kirara took it upon herself to battle Ginkotsu trying to get the attention on her before he started to blow up her fellow friends. Koga was keeping Renkotsu busy as one spitfire the other dodged trying to get away to punch the mercenary. Sango then spotted Kagome with Shippo on her shoulder, both watching Bankotsu and Inuyasha's fight before them.

Sango nervously watched the two men literally go at each other's throats. Bankotsu did a mighty swing of his banryu which sent Inuyasha flying into the ground.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed already running towards him.

"Kagome, no!" Sango yelled after her and started running. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bankotsu charging angrily towards both of them. She found herself in the middle, Sango readied with her hiraikotsu as a block, she locked eyes with Bankotsu he had a look of panic on his face seeing that he couldn't stop himself from charging into Sango.  
Kagome gasped behind her, still with an injured Inuyasha in tow, "Sango!" she screamed followed by the other shouts of panic from her friends. Sango gave a war cry just as Bankotsu's halberd was suddenly pulled up and away from her body, she cried out in pain as the sharp weapon sliced her cheek squirting out fresh blood. Taking her chance, Sango gripped a hidden dagger in her shoulder armor cuff, she swung the dagger at Bankotsu who easily dodged her attack. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She struggled against his iron-like grip she glowered looking into his eyes. Bankotsu looked at the cut on her cheek, worry then relief washed over his eyes. Sango watched, surprised when Bankotsu's eyes caught hers for a split second before roughly shoving her off to the side. She landed with a grunt.

"The saimyosho!" Koga shouted.

One of the insects hovered over Bankotsu as if it was speaking to him, with a sneer he turned back to them, "It looks like Naraku wants us to wrap things up here." The band of seven was already retreating onto Ginkotsu with Bankotsu in tow. Inuyasha got up and yelled, "You're not getting away that easily, you cowards!" He was about to swing his tetsusiga when roots started to rush to them. Sango quickly got up she struck the closest tentacle looking root her way. Behind the demon, she saw Bankotsu staring at her giving her a worried look.


	5. Chapter 5: Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Bankotsu's point of view of the battle between he, Inuyasha and Sango.

CLOSER  
CHAPTER 5: Alive

Author’s Note: As far as my uploading schedule, I don’t have one at the moment. I am uploading chapters like crazy because they come firing out and I have to rush to get written down before these great ideas are forgotten! LOL. I do have an intent on finishing this story! Stay posted.   
This chapter starts with the Band of Seven seeing Sango and the others. I apologize if it seems repetitive from the last chapter, but I feel like it’s crucial to include Bankotu’s thoughts/feelings toward Sango during battle.  
Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

 

Bankotsu was laying on his back gazing into the blue, clear sky above. He saw the clouds move slowly in such a peaceful way. He looked beyond the clouds and the deep blue of the sky, is there an afterlife? He asked himself, all he remembered when he died was nothing, it was just pitch black nothingness. The day of his resurrection he remembered opening his eyes and seeing a bright white light blinding him. 

Bankotsu’s eyes grudgingly opened the feel of his eyes being closed shut for so long he was not used to the feeling. His lips licked over his dry, cracked lips. He felt the chill of a cold breeze sweeping through him his hair was undone from his usual braid which was now flowing past his back. Sitting up, he looked around as he was naked surrounded by a pile of bones.

To his horror, he saw the giant bones of his brother, Kyokotsu. Scanning the room he saw the remains counting six he realized the rest of his brothers; Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu bones were scattered about. His memory came flashing back to him. The Lords of the lands came together to ambush the Band of Seven bringing them to their demise. 

Anger bubbled deep inside his stomach, the ugly mask of one of the generals in charge flashed before his eyes. His look of victory disgusted Bankotsu, clutching his hands into fists he started to stand up to only wobble on his weak legs. 

Before him a silhouette appeared, it materialized into a man with dark long hair covered in dark purple robes. “Bankotsu,” his voice was smooth, “I have come to resurrect you back from the dead.”

“Why?” Bankotsu croaked, his voice dry from not being used for so long. “Who are you?” 

The man smiled, “I am Naraku, I need you to rid of my enemies.” He flicked six glowing shards which he immediately caught with his quick reflexes, “Use these shards of the shikon jewel to revive your brothers. Work under me and live again.” With that Bankotsu looked up at the strange man, he sensed he wasn’t a demon but wasn’t a human either. The cold, evil look in his eyes made him uneasy but accepted nonetheless. As soon as he nodded, Naraku disappeared into thin air. Gripping the remaining shards in his fist he promised to avenge he and his brothers' deaths given the chance of life again. He looked at the shards once more, the cold breeze wrapping around his live body. 

Life has been given back to me, I have no intention of wasting it, he thought.

“Big brother,” Renkotsu called from his position on Ginkotsu, “I see a river bank up ahead.”

Bankotsu looked on hearing running water close by, “We’ll be able to get a drink of water before we continue.”

“We also get a treat with that,” Suikotsu grinned grabbing his tiger-like claws fitting the gloves on his hands. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow confused. As the river got into view he could make out the shapes of people, the person in the red kimono, smirking he said, “Look, everyone, it’s the half demon and his friends!” Bankotsu brought his halberd onto his shoulder. Each and every one of this opponent's faces was either angry or scared. One face, that catches his attention more than the others was Sango, her face was determined, her lips set at a grim line but her eyes burned with a small hint of desire. Bankotsu caught her eye smirking more, he took on her appearance in her simple day outfit, she looked relaxed and beautiful. 

“Inuyasha!” Jakotsu gasped, his eyes lit up and started to wave excitedly towards the half demon.

“Shut up!” Inuyasha bellowed gripping his sword even tighter. Bankotsu couldn’t help but laugh at how easy it was to rile him up, it made messing with him ten times more fun. He jumped off of Ginkotsu making his way toward the river bank he raised his halberd at the group, “Now now Inuyasha, that isn’t how you treat a friend.”

Inuyasha growled clenching his free hand into a fist, “Friend? A bunch of low life murders sounds more like it.”

Bankotsu tutted, “Where are your manners?” Inuyasha continued to glower in anger. Bankotsu walked closer to the bank, he surveyed who he was up against. Of course, Inuyasha brought up the front, his defensive stance never wavering, to his right there was that wolf demon they encountered not too far back. Making a note to himself to try to cut out the jewel shards from his legs. His eyes then traveled to the monk with a wind tunnel, as told by Kohaku, he hasn’t experienced first hand but something told him it would be better if he didn’t last, behind the monk there she was. Sango. Her long hair was flowing down her back, her green skirt hugging her hips quite nicely, Bankotsu might add along with her pink top which matched well her creamy skin. Sango and Bankotsu locked eyes again, he felt something inside him stir. “It’s funny running into you, we were itching for a battle,” He confessed seeing the rest of his group readying themselves. 

“You might want to take that back after I kill you!” Inuyasha roared jumping into the air Bankotsu wasted no time jumping into the air meeting him halfway. Their swords clashed sending sparks of metal flying into the river. Giving a shove, Bankotsu and Inuyasha now landed on the other side of the river bank, he heard other shouts of surprise as his brothers soon followed rushing towards their opponents. He swung at Inuyasha, “I expected a lot more out of you. It seems you are weaker than the last time we battled.” 

“Man, you just don’t know how to shut up don’t you?” Inuyasha yelled coming at him again, Bankotsu easily blocked his shot then punched Inuyasha in the face sending him tumbling down. He looked down at Inuyasha who was wiping some blood off of his mouth.

Bankotsu laughed, “Pathetic!” He sent a swift kick to Inuyasha’s ribs making him gag on his hands and knees, “I’m disappointed, Inuyasha here I am not using Banryu, but instead using my bare hands to beat you to a pulp!”

Inuyasha yelled once more, “I’m tired of you talking!” He swung his sword at Bankotsu’s stomach, he jumped out of the way in time before rushing back toward him bringing banryu over his head slashing it down onto him, he rolled away just in time before the giant halberd made contact with him. The dust from the ground surrounded Bankotsu as it cleared Inuyasha was already getting ready to use his wind scar once more. 

Blue and yellow winds surrounded his sword, “Wind Scar!” he roared aiming his blow at Bankotsu.

“Dragon hammer!” Bankotsu shot back his pink hue collided with the wind scar canceling each other out. The energy of the blast pushed them both back, using his forearm to block the little bits of rubble as a result of the blast. The area cleared from its smoke and dust. Bankotsu looked at his brothers, he saw Jakotsu taking on Sango. To his relief, Sango was handling herself pretty well, equally fighting with such ferocity that matched his own. He glanced back at Inuyasha who was now running towards him again, Bankotsu braced himself for the attack, he let out a cry pushing Inuyasha back getting impatient with his fighting pattern. “Are those the only battle moves you have?” he mocked.

“Iron reaver, soul stealer!” Inuyasha’s claws swiped dangerously close to Bankotsu’s face, he smiled finally seeing something new in their battles. Inuyasha lunged at him again swiping his razor sharp claws at his face and neck. Frustrated, Inuyasha soon began swiping at him angrily not having no sense of strategy other than killing him. Bankotsu dodged his claws he kicked Inuyasha’s legs from under him catching him off balance he used his distraction to punch him again in the stomach then the face before he landed on the ground. Inuyasha picked up his tetsusiga clashing with banryu one more time, they both went back and forth sending blows and the sounds of metal clashing against each other throughout the forest. Bankotsu stared into Inuyasha’s eyes, taunting him. He had to admit, he was having fun, he felt alive. 

Off to the side, he heard a yelp of pain, out of the corner of his eye he saw Renkotsu’s flames catch a poor host. A flash of pink and black made him fully turn Sango was engulfed in the flames which were burning away her suit. She’ll certainly be burned alive, he thought to himself. Without really thinking, he began to run towards Inuyasha once more, he dipped banryu into the river then swung it back up causing some water to fly into the air and perfectly onto Sango which then extinguishing the flames. Bankotsu breathed out a sigh of relief, he was ready to finish off the half demon. With a roar electricity vibrated off his halberd. Inuyasha blocked the blow at the last second preventing it from fatally killing him, instead, he was launched into the ground. 

“Inuyasha!” the girl, Kagome yelled running to his side blocking Bankotsu’s way. He didn’t stop nonetheless, killing two birds with one stone, he thought with a smirk. Running at full speed, he spun his banryu in one hand stopping to grip at the handle and point the end towards them. In a split second, Sango came into his view, his face flushed with panic he couldn’t stop in mid-run knowing it would be too suspicious and dangerous for anyone to see that. Sango cried out as he raised his halberd up trying to avoid plunging the great weapon into her as he did so the banryu came so close to Sango’s face it ended up only cutting her cheek. His banryu was now at his side, Sango used his moment of distraction to grab her dagger under her shoulder armor pad wasting no time striking him. 

Bankotsu ducked then grabbed her arm tightening his grip on her. He pulled her closer looking into her eyes, he searched her face and body checking for any more injuries. His eyes flashed and felt a wave of relief wash over him, her brown eyes met his dark blue ones before roughly shoving her onto the ground far away from him. 

“The saimyosho!” the wolf demon called out. 

The buzz of the insects sounded right next to his ear, “It looks like Naraku wants us to wrap things up here.” Bankotsu sighed, relieved for not having to kill Sango right then and there. Looking down at Sango one last time, he jumped over the river bank to where his brothers were mounted on Ginkotsu, Ginkotsu sped away once his feet touched the metal. 

“You’re not getting away that easily, you cowards!” Inuyasha shouted already running towards them but was cut off short by one of those tentacle looking branches. Bankotsu looked beyond the tentacles seeing Sango fighting off some that were making their way towards her. Bankotsu gripped his fists at his sides, she’ll be fine he reminded himself. 

“Why did we have to be pulled out of battle again? It’s as if Naraku thinks of us as low mercenaries!” Suikotsu growled irritated, he was shaking the blood off of his claws. 

“I was so close to having the demon slayer cut up into tiny pieces!” Jakotsu whined looking up into the night sky thoughtfully. “Bankotsu, you had her in your grasp! Why didn’t you end it?”

Renkotsu agreed, “Yes big brother, why didn’t you?” His eyes caught Bankotsu’s a knowing look crossed his eyes.

“If I recall, Renkotsu, you offered to finish her off, did you not?” Bankotsu scoffed looking away trying to avoid Renkostu’s calculating gaze. 

Renkotsu stared at Bankotsu’s figure a few moments more, as he watched his battle with Sango he was surprised seeing how he lifted banryu at the last minute avoiding fatally piercing the demon slayer. He saw the way the look on his face went from pure pleasure in almost killing Inuyasha and his wench to a brief flash of panic. In all of his years of fighting along Bankotsu he never saw any look of panic written all over his leader’s face, he never saw him avoid striking an opponent in the last second. Does this mean he cares for that demon slayer? Renkotsu thought to himself. It can’t be, he reasoned. In their line of work, there is no such thing as love, there is no such thing of caring for someone, they were too violent, too evil for such pure things. 

 

Author’s Note: Please share and review, thanks! Xo


	6. Chapter 6: Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Sango's run in with Bankotsu.

CLOSER  
CHAPTER 6: Stars

Author’s Note: Hey guys! I’m sorry for the lack of Bankotsu x Sango scenes but I feel like it’s important to include scenes like this to lead up to when they finally do meet. Please stick with me, I promise there are going to be a lot of Bankotsu and Sango scenes coming up in the next chapters!   
Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Inuyasha

Sango sat under a tree watching the gentle breeze picked up, the sounds from the branches groaning in protest as they flowed with the wind. The grass under her felt soft and cool to the touch, the wind moved the many flowers that were growing in the field. It was a beautiful peaceful sight, the sun was out sending warm rays of sunshine to everything it touched. The blue sky was brilliant housing soft fluffy looking clouds as they roamed quietly across the great space. Sango absentmindedly stroked Kirara as she slept quietly on her lap. Its been a few days since their last run in with the Band of Seven she couldn’t stop thinking about Bankotsu. Every time she closed her eyes his face flushed with panic than with relief flashed behind her eyes. Her hand went up to her cheek where the now healing cut from Bankotsu’s banryu sliced her. She was quite certain he would kill her right then an there, but when it didn’t come she couldn’t process it as quickly as she wanted. 

“I won’t kill you,” Bankotsu whispered his warm breath on her face. His hand reached up to brush a few stray hairs from her forehead, his fingers leaving a burning trail. Her body was on fire as her eyes traveled down his perfect body. She looked back up at him, he was so handsome. His long dark hair, his deep dark blue eyes, she watched his lips curl into a smirk sending shivers down her body.

Sango snapped back to reality, she never experienced anything like that. The way his fingers left her whole body feeling hot even if it was the slightest touch on her cheek! She had the familiar hot knot in her stomach thinking of Bankotsu’s hard, muscular body. She felt herself getting hot thinking of the way his eyes bore into her with such intensity she couldn’t help but be hypnotized by them, the way his arrogant smirk irritated her to no end up pulled her closer, his strong, iron-like grip on her small wrist. Stop! She scolded herself. She rubbed her wrist where Bankotsu touched her. When fighting, she was surprised how his grip on her relaxed as if he was scared to break her. What am I feeling towards him? I barely know the guy! she scolded herself, well you do he is a murder! Her mind retorted. 

Kirara noticed her mistress’ stopped petting her, she stood up and mewed getting Sango’s attention once more, “Oh I’m sorry Kirara,” she said going back to petting her companion. Sighing she looked at Kirara’s peaceful sleeping form, “Oh Kirara, what am I going to do? I’ve gone completely crazy…” 

The jingle of a familiar staff was not too far off, Sango saw Miroku heading her way with two cans of his favorite modern teas Kagome got him from her word. Sango grinned seeing Miroku settling himself next to her, “Hello, Sango,” he greeted cheerfully.

“Hello, Miroku,” Sango responded. Kirara woke up then jumped onto Miroku’s lap settling herself onto a new makeshift bed. 

“What are you doing out here?” Miroku asked, handing her a can of the tea. Thanking Miroku she opened the can, just like Kagome taught her, in all honesty it was still a bit odd to her but convenient nonetheless. 

“I just needed some fresh air, sometimes Inuyasha can get a bit too pushy,” she admitted taking a sip of the tea enjoying the cool liquid sliding down her throat.

“A bit pushy is an understatement,” Miroku agreed, grinning at Sango as she chuckled at that. 

Sango looked back to the view enjoying the quiet sounds of the birds chirping in the distance, she eyed Miroku. He looked so relaxed, he held his drink with both of his hands loving the cold the can, his warm brown eyes took in the scenery before them. He is the best match for you, a little voice in her mind said. There was no doubt that Sango did agree with that statement. For the last few months, she started to notice Miroku’s change of feeling towards her it was a little change from him always choosing to sit next to her, to offer to walk with her when they had downtime to ask her if she was alright when she had a particularly hard day. 

Miroku cares for you, why would you throw that away? 

Because you don’t feel the same towards him, don’t you? A voice teased. She abolished herself thinking about a certain mercenary once again. She wasn’t supposed to be thinking of him! This could be a turning point for her and Miroku, she deserved someone like him. Her friends seem to agree to, well more of Kagome than Inuyasha who was completely clueless. It is expected, it’s the right thing to do, she told herself trying to convince the little doubtful voice in her head. 

“Sango,” Miroku’s voice called out to her. 

“Yes?” Sango answered. Miroku was now closer to her, when did he get closer to her? She didn’t know but now their bodies were basically a few inches apart. Sango felt the heat coming off of his body, feeling nervous she slowly looked up at Miroku, his gentle eyes searching. “What is it, Miroku?” she gulped again trying to get his attention. 

“I have something to confess,” he uttered, his voice soft but forceful.

“What?” She questioned.

“I have to confess-,” he started again this time looking at Sango straight in the face, his hand inched towards her. His warm hand, much bigger than hers intertwined with her fingers. Feeling nervous she watched in confusion and awe in what was happening, blushing furiously she looked as Miroku gave her a dazzling smile, he continued, “I have feelings for you, Sango, I won’t hide that anymore. You are important to me, I want you.” 

I want you. 

Those words rang in her head, the alarm bells started to go off, her head was screaming at her to jump into his arms and accept his proclamation of love. Then there was her heart who was pounding on her chest telling her it wasn’t right, he isn’t what you want! “I-“ Sango started trying to find something to say, she gulped, she didn’t know what to say! She didn’t want to lie to him, he was one of her closest friends for goodness sake. 

Before Sango had a chance to say anything, she felt Miroku’s lips on hers. His warm lips were soft and inviting, this being her first kiss she didn’t know what to do. Her eyes were open looking at Miroku’s closed eyes, deciding to follow his lead she closed her eyes, she felt Miroku’s lips move against hers, trusting her instincts she responded. The kiss wasn’t what she expected, she’d heard stories of first kisses being magical, she waited for the spark that everyone was talking about, but nothing came. She imagined herself kissing a particular blue-eyed mercenary, she thought of his hard muscles under her fingers as she stroked them, his strong hands caressing her face then sliding down her back. She thought of how he looked in the springs, his long hair floating in the water making him look like a god, his smirk stirred something deep inside her making her feel hot all over again. She felt Miroku get more aggressive with his kiss, he pushed more into it his tongue now licking at the bottom of her lip, his hand lower on her back really close to her bottom. 

Surprised she pulled back ending the kiss, without thinking her hand came into contact with Miroku’s cheek the slap sounding in the distance. She opened her eyes slowly looking at Miroku who had a sheepish look on his face, his hand scratched the back of his head. Realizing she was thinking of Bankotsu while kissing Miroku she felt angry, frustrated tears spring into her eyes. Getting up, she started to run away from Miroku ignoring his calls after her. She ran into the forest finding a spot to sit. The tears slipped from her eyes, she felt so guilty thinking about that murder. 

Sango was confused, she was scared, she was angry that Bankotsu came into her life. She was angry with herself for allowing her guard down around such a dangerous man. Looking at her hands she tried to forget the look of Miroku’s face when she slapped him, she tried to ignore the way Bankotsu made her feel warm on the inside. She continued to run until her lungs gave out and her legs started to burn, she found herself by a giant tree, slumping next to it she hugged herself tighter. Feeling like a fool who just ruined everything she cursed herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. Her hot tears slid down her cheeks wetting her skirt, she pushed her hair out of her face behind her ear and closed her eyes, Bankotsu. Angry with herself she let out a huff of annoyance, trying to squeeze her eyes tighter to rid her mind of his handsome face. Throwing back her head in defeat she stared at the huge canopy of trees, Miroku doesn’t deserve someone like her, she thought to herself, he doesn’t deserve someone who thinks of another man while they kissed!

“Sango!” Kagome’s voice startled her. She heard her footsteps come closer until she saw Kagome’s shoes at her side, “Oh Sango are you alright? I saw you running off,”

Sango didn’t meet her friend’s eyes, “I’m fine, Kagome.” Kagome was silent for a while, Sango knew she was unconvinced, she felt Kagome crouch down next to her, she put her hand on her shoulder and gave her a squeeze on her shoulder, “Sango-“ she started.

Abruptly, Sango stood up, “Let’s get back,” without waiting for Kagome to answer she stalked off into the bushes. She kept her head down refusing to let Kagome see the tears still streaming down her face. 

Later that night, Sango tried to stay away from Miroku, she sat either across from him or further away from him. The awkwardness was evident in the air, Kagome and Shippo’s questioning eyes darted back and forth from Sango to Miroku. Miroku had a stone face on, not looking at Sango, his body was tense as he ate his stew. Sango picked at her stew not feeling the need to eat, sighing she caught the worried eyes of Kagome. Every chew and every crunch was heard in the silence, the tension could be cut with a knife. Having enough of it Kagome shot up from her seat startling everyone.

“Why’d you do that for?” Inuyasha barked, irritated with her scaring him. 

Ignoring him, Kagome turned to Sango, “Sango, let’s go star gazing.”

“Stargazing?” Sango asked confused, she set her bowl of stew down next to her. Kagome nodded adamantly, she gave Sango a meaningful look in her eyes. Sighing in defeat, Sango agreed as soon as she said that she was pulled up forcefully by Kagome. They were now heading toward the open area of the forest. 

“We’ll be right back!” Kagome called over her shoulder earning a grunt from Inuyasha who continued stuffing his face with their leftovers. 

The two women finally made it to the clearing, Sango followed Kagome into the middle of the open field, which was the same field Sango was in earlier in the day. Kagome laid on the floor, Sango followed. Looking up at the sky, the two friends looked at the starry night. The way the stars twinkled against the dark night sky was beautiful. Sango thought about her father and mother, were they stars watching over her? The millions of stars twinkled back at her, “It’s beautiful,” Sango whispered.

Kagome hummed in agreement, “Yes, back where I am from the stars aren’t as clear as they are now.”

“Why is that?” Sango asked looking at Kagome.

“Well,” Kagome began, “We have a lot of… homes that congest the air making it harder to see the sky and stars at night.” 

“That sounds horrible,” Sango concluded, Kagome chuckled, “I guess it is.”

A comfortable silence took place. Sango’s thoughts wondered to Kohaku, to her parents, and to her poor village. She wondered if everyone she knew is a star, staring back down on her. Since she was little girl she and her father would look up into the stars. She would tell him how every one of her ancestors would watch over her no matter where she was.

“Sango?” Kagome asked.

“Yes?” Sango replied not taking her eyes off the stars. She heard Kagome turn her body towards her. She didn’t respond for awhile making Sango take her eyes off of the sky to her friend. Kagome bit her lip nervously, her eyes worried, Sango raised her eyebrows waiting for her to answer.

“Before you ran off, did something happen between you and Miroku?” she asked hesitantly.

“No,” Sango said a bit too quickly.

“You don’t have to lie to me, Sango,” Kagome gently urged. Seeing the sincerity in her friend’s eyes Sango closed her eyes.

“Yes, Miroku kissed me,” she confessed. An excited squeal escaped Kagome’s lips making Sango jump. 

“I knew it, I knew it!” She chanted happily. Kagome recognized Sango’s troubled look, her grin slowly faded and her eyes turned serious.

“You weren’t happy that he did?” Kagome asked. Sango looked away shaking her head, “Why not? I thought you had feelings for him.”

Sango sighed, “I thought I did, but when he kissed me… I don’t know it didn’t feel right,” Sango tried to explain, finding at a loss of words Sango threw her hands up in the air in defeat, “I just thought my first kiss would’ve been different…” 

“It does take practice to get it right,” Kagome giggled. Sango smiled but shook her head.

“No, not like that. When he kissed me, I expected I don’t know-“ she started her wrung her hands a habit she developed to cope with her nervousness.

“Fireworks?” Kagome suggested, confused Sango raised her eyebrows at her, “I mean, like fire?”

Sango nodded, “Exactly, I know I’m supposed to feel happy that he finally made the move, I should accept it because we are supposed to be together, but I can’t because-“

“Because you love someone else?” Kagome teased. Hearing that Sango’s cheeks burned she immediately looked everywhere but Kagome’s watchful eyes. Bankotsu’s handsome face popped into her mind, realizing what this means she felt her cheeks burn harder. Kagome laughed, Sango silently panicked not knowing what to do. She cleared her throat trying to avoid her eyes. “Wait,” Kagome added, “You don’t like Inuyasha, do you?” her voice was sharp.

“No!” Sango exclaimed shaking her head viciously, “Of course not, Kagome. He’s all yours.” This time Kagome blushed hard making Sango laugh with delight. Kagome huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest. Sango continued to giggle egging Kagome on who then joined in on the laughing. Sango could feel her stomach cramping up with all the laughter that was coming out from her. She wrapped her arms around her middle trying to contain her laughter which she was almost successful if not for Kagome snorting.

Both girls laughed a bit more trying to get it out of her system before collapsing back on the grassy floor. They breathed happily staring back up at the night sky. After a while of comfortable silence, “I’m glad I met you, Sango. I thought I would be all alone in this new world with a guy who wants to rip my head off every other day.” Kagome confessed.

Feeling warmth at her heart, Sango smiled, “I’m happy you stumbled into my life as well, Kagome. You are one of my first close friends,” she admitted. The two girls snuggled closer together loving the sense of friendship and security both girls had between them. Sango truly felt happy that she was able to share this experience with Kagome. Being her, she knew really opened up to anyone, her life was filled with training to become a demon slayer like her family before her. 

“Who do you like, Sango?” Kagome wondered. 

Sango took a deep breath, “It’s no one important.” Looking back at the stars, Bankotsu’s face flashed before her eyes.

“Sango, you can tell me anything,” Kagome assured her.

Sango nodded, “I know Kagome, I know. And when I’m ready I’ll come to you first.” 

“Sango, you said you felt like you and Miroku were supposed to be together, what did you mean by that?” Kagome asked, Sango silently panicked hoping Kagome would have dropped the subject.

Bringing her arm to cushion the back of her head, she looked back up in the stars feeling embarrassed to admit such a thing to Kagome, “We’ve been traveling all over the lands together for quite some time. He’s one of my closest friends along with you, Inuyasha, Shippo, even Kirara. With you and Inuyasha, it makes sense that the both of you will end up being together. It would be logical for me to accept getting into a relationship with Miroku too.” She paused, waiting to see if Kagome wanted to say anything more, but when she didn’t Sango continued seeing that it would be better for her to get everything out, “Sure he can be a devious monk and a womanizer-“ Kagome snickered, Sango rolled her eyes but a light smile played on her lips, “-but he is a good man, he helps people, saves us and protects us even though it would’ve cost him his life.” She thought of Miroku’s courageous side of when he used his wind tunnel to finish off all the demon even if it means that he would suck up Naraku’s poisonous bugs in the process. He was a selfless man, a man who any woman would be lucky to have by their side.

Sango felt Kagome’s hand takes hers giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze, “Sango, don’t feel like you’re obligated to be with a person because it’s what makes sense to others. No, you should be with someone you love, someone you are in love with, someone you can’t stop thinking about,” Kagome looked off into the distance, “For what I feel for Inuyasha, I can’t stop thinking about him, I am always worried about him even though I know he can handle himself in battle,” She blushed furiously feeling embarrassed but Sango patted her hand that still held onto hers reassuring her, “You should be with someone that makes you feel like that. I won’t hold anything against you no matter who you chose. And I know Miroku would understand,” Kagome finished off. 

Tears sprung from Sango’s eyes, the little heart to heart moment between her and Kagome determined how lucky she was to have a friend like her in a time of demon slaying, and overall dangerous times. Sometimes, she forgets that she still is a person, with feelings, she is just an ordinary girl. Oh Kagome, what would you think if I told you the truth? How would you take it if I told you I have feelings for a murder? For Inuyasha’s enemies? She thought. She didn’t want Kagome to turn against her, she was one of her closest friends, losing her would crush her. She didn’t have anyone else, except Kohaku who was slipping from her grasp.

Without thinking and the emotions getting the best of her, she pulled Kagome into a sisterly hug, Kagome obliged patting her back in a soothing way. The two pulled apart and sat in silence watching the stars twinkle back at them.

Unknowing to her, a certain mercenary also laid on his back watching the stars. Bankotsu had one arm behind his head, his other on his stomach. He looked upon the stars thinking about a certain demon slayer. He thought about if she was okay, he thought about their time at the springs. The way she looked so peaceful and pure as she enjoyed the bath. She’s too good for me, he realized. I’m too evil for her. 

Author’s Note: Share & Review! Xo


	7. Chapter 7: The History of the Band of Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sango and the others travel to a nearby village to get more information on the Band of Seven.

CLOSER

Chapter 7: The History of the Band of Seven

Author’s Note: Please share and review! Thanks.  
Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

 

It was a nice sunny day as Sango and the others made their way to the neighboring village, they were able to travel for the last three days much to Inuyasha’s demands. Sango was feeling tired and sore in the morning from all the walking she did, she didn’t want to ask Kirara to transform because she felt selfish doing so. Sighing she looked at the rice fields that came into view, her hand as resting on the strap of her banryu. Looking at her group she saw Miroku and Inuyasha up ahead like always, they walked in sync, Kagome was beside her walking alongside her… Was a bicycle it? In the weird contraption’s basket, Shippo and Kirara peacefully sat. Kagome must have noticed Sango’s eyes on her, “Everything alright, Sango?” she asked.

“Yes, I was just daydreaming,” Sango answered, Kagome shot her a knowing look earning a blush to escape from Sango. 

“There’s a village up ahead,” Miroku called out causing Sango to look up ahead. Relief washed over her happy that they will be able to finally have some fresh food and a nice place to stay, it does beat having to sleep on the cold ground floor. Soon after the village began to materialize before them, they saw some people working in the rice fields next to the path, kids were playfully running around chasing each other. Some women were carrying baskets of food, herbs, and vegetables happily making conversation amongst themselves. 

Sango envied their easygoing, happy life. Living a simple life with her family without the worry of evil around every corner, the strings of her heart tugged thinking of her father and Kohaku once more. Trying not to bring herself down she spoke, “Why don’t we settle down for a few days?”

“Are you serious? We are this much closer to getting to Mount Hakurei, I have no intention of resting,” Inuyasha snapped. Sango growled, a much as she appreciated Inuyasha, he was pretty inconsiderate.

As if reading her mind, Kagome stepped in, “Inuyasha, don’t be so harsh. We’re tired, my legs feel like they are ready to fall off!” She whined.

Inuyasha turned around, his eyebrow twitching before he could retort Miroku cut him off, “Sango and Kagome are right, Inuyasha. Although you are a half demon it does take a toll on us mortals, we tend to get more tired than you usually do.” Inuyasha frowned, crossing his arms he stared at the three until sighing angrily.

“Fine, but don’t- hey ow! What the heck!” Inuyasha yelped, to the group’s surprise, behind Inuyasha was an older man with his shoes in his hand hitting Inuyasha over the head.

“It’s a demon! Be gone you foul beast!” The man hollered bringing his slipper onto Inuyasha once more. Inuyasha yelped, the man’s dirty slipper connecting with Inuyasha’s cheek. Sango couldn’t help but giggle at the scene unfolding before considering how many fierce demons Inuyasha has faced an old, mortal village man would get the upper hand on him. Sango caught Kagome’s eye, they both giggled getting an annoyed growl from Inuyasha. 

“What are you laughing about?” Inuyasha snapped, “Hey, just quit it!” he grabbed the old man’s weapon and throwing it on the side.

A group of village men made their way towards them with hard looks on their faces. They were muttering noticing Inuyasha’s dog ears. 

“It’s a demon!” someone shouted.

“Everyone run!”

“Look at his ears!” 

“Don’t worry, he’s with us!” Kagome said sheepishly trying to calm everyone down. 

“People, don’t fear, we don’t mean any harm!” Miroku tried to reason with them. The villagers took his word and the commotion settled down but the anxious looks didn’t dissipate. The old man looked at them, his eyes narrowing at them with suspicion. “I will not have this village attacked by a demon! This place has wreaked havoc ever since the Band of Seven was resurrected!” 

Inuyasha perked up, “What do you know about the Band of Seven?” 

A grim look came over the man’s face, “Everyone as old as I am will shudder and cower in fear hearing that name,” with that, the man made his way back into the village.

“We should ask him what he knows, any information would be very useful,” Miroku suggested. Everyone agreed, Kagome yelled at the man, “Hey, sir! Wait up!” Sango and the others followed Kagome in suit, they ran up to the old man, “Please, what can you tell us about the Band of Seven?” 

“Why would a couple of youngsters want to know more about a group of killers?” The man questioned.

“Just answer the question-“ Inuyasha started, but Miroku quickly stepped in, “We’ve heard rumors while traveling this way.”

“Please sir, what do you know about them?” Kagome asked. The man looked from every one of them in the group, eventually, he sighed nodded his head and waved a hand for them to follow him into his home.

Sango followed after the group, she observed the villagers were all giving them strange looks trying to ignore it, she stepped through the threshold of the man’s home it was dirty, old looking weapons and armor were all shoved to one corner of the room, a pot he used for cooking looked rusty and cracked, on the side of that Sango saw a couple of fish bones and other animal parts lay on the floor. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of something foul seeping into her nose, the others also looked uncomfortable, Kagome had her hand covering her nose, Miroku pinched his nose and Inuyasha used his sleeve to cover the stench. 

“Ugh, yuck!” Shippo exclaimed he was now on the floor poking at a pile of fish bones where flies were gathering. Sango felt bile build up in the back of her throat, but quickly pushed it down when the man turned to them, “Aren’t you all going to sit?” None of them made a move not wanting to step further into is home, coming up with an idea, Sango untied her hiraikotsu from her back placing it on the floor as a makeshift seat, it was big enough for all of them to fit, thankfully. 

“We’re sorry for being rude it's just…” Miroku started, his hand scratching the back of his neck looking everywhere but the man.

The man shrugged, “It’s alright, I never was the best at cleaning!” He chuckled taking a swing from a bottle on the ground. “Now, what are you folks doing? Something about you tells me you aren’t mere travelers?” The others looked at each other trying to sort out a suitable answer for the man, their hesitation only made the man narrow his eyes at them.

“We are demon slayers,” Sango answered. Everyone caught along and nodded, well it was true, it’s pretty much all we do, she thought. “I see you have old armor and weapons in the corner there, were you a soldier?” She asked.

“Aye,” the man said looking absentmindedly off in the distance, “I was part of the army for the Lord in the east.” 

“Enough with the chit-chat, what can you tell us about the Band of Seven?” Inuyasha urged his arms crossed over his chest.

“Such an impatient demon,” The man huffed, but continued, “When I was a younger man, I just started in the army. There were rumors of a band of mercenaries who would kill anyone you pleased as long as you paid them fairly. One day, while stationed at one of the Lords castles, rumors began to spread throughout the soldiers that the army in the West was getting stronger and stronger, so because of that, our Lord called upon the mercenaries called the Band of Seven.” The man shivered remembering the seven murders, “I remember the day they arrived at the castle, I was stationed in the courtyard when I heard gasps come from my fellow comrades, curious I looked onto the entrance gates where a huge, abnormal looking creature came stalking towards us. We were all terrified and out of instinct and training we readied ourselves for his attack,” “It turned out to be one of the members of the infamous Band of Seven,” the man took this time to take another drink, “his name was Kyokotsu. Right behind him, I counted six more figures walking towards us, I learned that their names were: Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu and lastly Bankotsu.” 

“What happened next?” Shippo asked. 

“The Lord came out his battle gear, he walked up to one of them, he had dark long hair in a braid and a large halbert-“

“Bankotsu,” Inuyasha finished, the old man nodded. 

“Yes, Bankotsu was his name. I was stunned, to say the least, I didn’t expect the leader to be the youngest one. He went up to the Lord with his halberd on his shoulder, I was surprised at how he talked with such ease knowing he would soon slaughter hundreds if not thousands of men for money!” Sango looked at her hands, she kept quiet but her mind was racing with doubts, she knew Bankotsu was an evil man, she knew that he killed to be paid! Why did she still have those feelings for him when he is her enemy? 

“So you were allied with the Band of Seven for that battle?” Miroku clarified. The man grunted in agreement, “How did the battle turn out?”

The man looked off in the distance, “We were victorious, believe me being able to fight in battle and to survive was enough. During the battle, I watched with complete awe and horror as the band of seven went to work. The rumors were true, unfortunately, whoever came across their paths on the battlefield were to surely die a painful death.”

“Can you tell us more of each member?” Kagome questioned, she was just as interested as the rest of them. Although they knew enough about Bankotsu having newfound knowledge on his comrades would give them a slight upper hand if and when they do get into the next battle. 

Rubbing his chin, the man said, “Well the big fellow we first met? I think his name was Kyokotsu, watching him in battle made me feel for our enemies. He would eat both humans and demons alike to gain more power,”

“That’s disgusting!” Kagome gasped. 

“It truly was. Having to see men getting eaten alive has not left me. Then, there was the one who was good with poison. Before the enemy’s army reached us, the strange looking man who went by the name Mukotsu was a master of poison. He used his poison to kill almost half of the opponents' men. Ginkotsu was something out of this world, he looked to be half man half machine. The canons, explosives and just about anything he had up his sleeve quickly knocked out and killed many people. Renkotsu, the one who spits fire-“ “Yeah yeah, why don’t you tell us about Bankotsu?” Inuyasha interrupted. Sango gulped having to think about him yet again. Over the past few days, she couldn’t get him out of her head. Her thoughts fired back and forth trying to reason with herself she was going to get killed by having feelings for someone like him. 

An audible gulp could be heard from the old man, he cleared his throat before speaking once more, “The leader? Yes, well he is a very skilled fighter both in hand to hand combat and with weapons. As I watched him fight I saw the look of pure joy in killing and slashing his opponents into pieces. His massive halbert was rumored to be so heavy that it required three strong men to carry it! But I witness him swing it with just one hand. I do not know much about curses or demons, but I will say this, Bankotsu’s sword has to have been cursed, there is no way a mere human could wield a great sword like such…” he theorized. 

“Do you know how he came across such a dangerous weapon?” Miroku asked.

The man shook his head, “I have no idea, there were no rumors nor anyone who could confirm it.” Sango and the others look at each other, a look of concern on every one of their faces excluding Inuyasha who looked angry but determined to finish the Band of Seven off. The man noticed their exchanged looks, “Are you demon slayers thinking of going after them? You must be smart and turn the other way, these people are not to be messed with unless you want to shorten your lifespan.” 

“If they were such a powerful group how did they meet their deaths?” Sango questioned. The others nodded in agreement, eager to learn how such a powerful group of men was taken down. 

“It was an ambush, plain and simple. The Band of Seven were hired to help one of the Lords in the north to slaughter the enemy army. The Lord promised the reward amount to be limitless as long as they complied, being greedy like he was, Bankotsu accepted. They make quick work with the enemy army, slaughtering every man and horse leaving nothing but corpses and blood everywhere. It was later revealed that the Lords decided to come together and work as allies to get rid of the Band of Seven. Although they were allies to most, they were still mercenaries who were too dangerous to have around. Every Lord brought their army and we surrounded the Band of Seven, seeing they were unmatched and overwhelmed by the number of men, Bankotsu ordered for them to flee, but to no avail. We ended up catching all of them, beheading every last one of them. When it came to Bankotsu, it took at least four men to hold him down before the executioner sliced his head off.”

“Wow,” Kagome said uneasily, “What a horrible end.”

“It is what they deserved,” Inuyasha added. 

Sango was torn, Bankotsu’s history is something that can be forgiven, he is evil, what was drawing her into him so much?

Sango and the others soon decided the leave the old man, as everyone was getting up Sango was strapping her hiraikotsu back on her back, seeing Miroku pass through the threshold leaving her with the old man by herself she asked, “Sir, the leader, Bankotsu, how ruthless a fighter was he?”

The man was surprised to still see her there, he was now sitting on the floor his hands on his lap, she could see it in his eyes as he relived horrific memories of the past, “He killed just about anything that got in his way.” The man met up with her eyes, she saw the look of concern she was giving him. She needed to hear it, she needed to hear this about Bankotsu or else she would end up dying herself from being a fool. Nodding not having any other questions for the man she turned to leave before asking one last question, “What is your name, sir?” 

The man cracked a small smile, “My name is Riku,” Sango smiled back at him then left the house. As she walked she battled her feelings, her head was telling her to be smarter than she is now, her heart said otherwise. Looking up at the bright sun as she caught up with the others she clenched her fist. Bankotsu shouldn’t be in her mind, he is out to kill them plain and simple. The only thing she has to be focused on is getting Kohaku away from Naraku and finally killing him. She vowed to herself the next time she encountered Bankotsu, she will not give up the opportunity to finish him. You won’t be able to, a sing-song voice sounded in her head. 

“Well that was a complete waste of my time,” Inuyasha huffed, Sango finally caught up to them and they have now exited the village due to having the bad vibes from the people there they decided staying would not be the wisest thing to do. 

“What do you mean? It was helpful,” Kagome challenged.

“I have to agree with Kagome, it gives us a reason to find them and end them to prevent more innocent deaths,” Miroku said.

Author’s Note: I promise more Bankotsu x Sango interactions will be featured soon! Share and review, please. Thanks, Xo


	8. Chapter 8: The Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bankotsu and the other members of the Band of Seven gets a task from Naraku.

CLOSER  
CHAPTER 8: The Task

WARNING: Some violence, if it makes you uncomfortable, skip.

Rated M for a reason.

Author’s Note: A little Bankotsu point of view for ya! Please share and review!  
Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Bankotsu slid his banryu back and forth on the whetstone in a rhythmic pattern the blade shone brilliantly against the sunlight almost illuminating it. Bankotu’s long hair still in its braid blew gently over his shoulder, his bangs were slicked with sweat, he used his free hand to wipe away the beads of sweat that were trickling down his forehead. The hot day didn’t so he and the others much good it was too uncomfortable to continue their journey to Mount Hakurei, it was as if the sun was punishing them, the hot rays beating on their backs feeling like fire. He stopped abruptly setting his halberd down with a thud before uniting his sash around his hips he let it drop to the ground before shrugging off his top leaving him shirtless. 

Sweat glistened against his tan skin. It dripped down his strong back, on his muscular abs, and on his lean arms, he wiped off the sweat on his forehead once more before going back to sharpening his beloved weapon.

Swish, swish, swish

The blade of the banryu slid easily along the whetstone, the sounds lulling Bankotsu into his thoughts the image of Sango’s face appeared before him. This woman was driving him crazy with emotions he never felt before. He knew it was dangerous to have such feelings for someone so close to Inuyasha, Naraku’s main threat. If Naraku did find out about his true feelings about the demon slayer, he knew he would be taken advantage of, or even use her against him. Huffing in annoyance Bankotsu reminded himself it is better to not love, love makes you weak. But was it love? It couldn’t be love, he had to admit he did feel an attraction with her, it can be brushed off as an infatuation nothing more, nothing less. Love, on the other hand, was dangerous for someone like him. As if anyone would love me, Bankotsu’s laugh was hollow, I am a murder.

Swish, swish, swish.

He stared at the task at hand letting his mind clear of all the raging thoughts in his mind. One thing he didn’t understand was if he could clearly trust Naraku, the others seemed not to mind it as much as he and Renkotsu did. He recalled Renkotsu sharing his feeling of doubt one or too many times. Bankotsu tried not to think about it as much as, he was grateful for being resurrected after he and his friends were executed. His blood began to boil remembering the time they were ambushed and caught. 

Bankotsu sat on a huge rock, enjoying his drink as his friends were gathered around him relaxing after taking care of the enemy army. They were quick with their job, slaughtering every soldier in their wake the fight was more of a warmup rather than an actual war to Bankotsu. After fighting in so many battles, fighting against mere humans was like punching a leaf. Bankotsu smirked, pleased with himself for getting his band of friends such a large sum of money. 

“That was so much fun,” Jatkosu sighed leaning against the rock.

“Yes, another success for us,” Renkotsu added, his arms over his chest as he stood in front of the group. Bankotsu grinned and nodded. 

A loud voice boomed from the top of the cliff interrupting their conversation, Bankotsu looked up to see the general who offered them the job on his horse with the rest of his men, armed, “The Band of Seven, we can no longer let you be amongst us. Although you have helped many battles, we can not allow a group as dangerous as you roam around during this day and age!” He bellowed, the soldiers behind him chanted in agreement. 

Bankotsu stood up immediately grabbing his banryu, “What is this? We’ve done our job now we deserve our pay!” he snarled. Instead of answering him, soldiers began to fill every inch of the forest each from the different Lords who ruled the East, West, South, and North. Bankotsu growled understanding now that they were tricked an ambushed, “Run!” He yelled at his comrades. They all followed in suit, Bankotsu was in the lead he ran as fast as he could trying to make it to the trees his heart pounded in his ears a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, he looked back to see his friends following as fast as they could keep up. The familiar groan of an arrow being pulled against a bow panicked Bankotsu looking back and in front of him, he saw the soldiers aiming towards them. 

“Fire!” the general shouted sending hundreds of arrows their way. Bankotsu’s eyes widen seeing the arrows flying at high speed at him and his friends, he pulled up banryu and used it as a shield, the arrows hit the banryu with a thud before falling before his feet. He heard a grunt behind him, turning around he saw Mukotsu on the ground, the arrows managed to get him in the shoulder, legs, and stomach. Stopping for a brief second, Bankotsu roughly pulled Mukotsu’s arm up, letting him lean on him for support, “Come on!” he yelled at his wounded friend. On the other side of Mukotsu, he saw Jakotsu hoist Mukotsu’s other arm around him, Bankotsu nodded a quick thanks to Jakotsu.

In front of them hundreds of soldiers were now charging at them exchanging a quick glance Jakotsu he left Mukotsu’s side and rushed towards the soldiers. He roared angrily as he sung his halberd back and forth, he stabbed every one who came close to him. A sharp pain was felt on his back, cutting open his robe revealing his skin, he spun around to look at the offender face to face. Snarling he swung banryu at the man’s neck making blood squirt everywhere. More and more soldiers were closing in on him and his men, on one side he saw Kyokotsu being brought down by ropes, chains and nets by the soldiers, on the other he saw Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu fighting back to back trying to fend off the soldiers coming closer to where Bankotsu was. 

Another sharp pain shot through his body, shouting in agony, Bankotsu turned around just in time to punch his assaulter in the stomach before bringing down his banryu through the man’s back. He grimaced as he pulled out the sword from his leg, more blood began to seep out, he tried to walk forward but all he could feel was the pain shooting through his leg. Gritting through his teeth he continued to fight on, trying not to move as much. As he was cutting his way through more and more bodies, the general’s voice once more, “Bankotsu, surrender now or we will kill your fellow members.”

No, Bankotsu thought. On their knees were his friends, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu and Kyokotsu, swords were pointed at their necks and around their whole body, archers from above had their bows and arrows pointed at them. Bankotsu felt his body start to panic, there was nothing he could do, anger shot through him, he sneered at the general, the general met his gaze. Bankotsu stared at the man with such hatred, lowering his arm, banryu slipped from his fingers and struck into the ground with a loud thud. He stood there with his fists clenched so hard his fingernails were drawing blood. 

“Seize him!” the general ordered. Three big men came towards Bankotsu, one of them punched Bankotsu on his fresh wound on his back making him cry out in pain, the others started to tie his hands together with chains. Gritting through his teeth he made eye contact with each and every one of his friends once more. It’s my fault, he thought.

 

Bankotsu remembered what it felt like watching each one of his friends being beheaded, every soldier cried in victory as the heads of his friends fell from their body and rolled onto the dirt. Swish, swish, swish. He tried to remember what he saw after his own head was chopped off, it was just black, pitch black nothingness. He didn’t remember what he was doing, he wasn’t aware of where he was. His eyes wandered to his reflection on banryu. Was he being used by Naraku? Was he a mere pawn in a scheme that was way bigger than him?

Bankotsu stopped his sharpening hearing footsteps come closer to him, Renkotsu was standing a few feet away, his arms at his sides, clearly nervous. Bankotsu knew Renkotsu didn’t trust Naraku, he wasn’t quiet about his doubts about him. “What is it, Renkotsu?”

“Should we really be trusting this Naraku?” Renkotsu blurted out. He was now standing next to Bankotsu.

“You shouldn’t be questioning everything he asks us to do-“ Banktosu began.

“Why did he resurrect us from the dead? I don’t remember meeting him in our past life. It doesn’t make sense, being risen from the dead to kill a half-demon?” Renkotsu ranted. Bankotsu noticed his voice was on edge with frustration, but he kept his voice cool.

“You’re right,” Bankotsu agreed surprising Renkotsu, “I don’t know what his past is with Inuyasha, nor do I know why he chose to bring us back from the dead or if he has something up his sleeves,” Bankotsu admitted.

“You’ve met him, what is he like?” Renkotsu asked. Bankotsu knew he said too much, having the rest of his friends in the dark seemed to be the only possible way of keeping all of them on Naraku’s bad side. He was not planning on returning to the dead anytime soon. 

“Renkotsu, you’re a smart guy,” Bankotsu reminded him, “Asking too many questions will get yourself killed.” Bankotsu and Renkotsu made eye contact, Bankotsu’s eyes hardened giving him a warning look to drop the subject. Renkotsu’s lips were pressed into a grim line, he broke the eye contact before looking away. “Understood?” Bankotsu’s voice was sharp.

Renkotsu nodded his head, refusing to meet Bankotsu’s eyes, “Understood, big brother.” He turned around, leaving Bankotsu on the top of the grassy hill. The sky was now getting dark, the hot rays from the sun were no longer beating down on him. Bankotsu bent down to pick up his top, he shrugged it back on then slowly wrapped his sash back into place. He grabbed his banryu, his reflection stared back at him once more, he stood staring at himself for a few moments, closing his eyes he hoisted the giant halberd onto his right shoulder he made his way back to his friends.

 

XXX

Mount Hakurei was enormous, the height of the mountain was so far up into the sky the clouds surrounding the top were thick making it impossible to see through. The mountain was covered with thick vegetation, greenery grew on every part of it. Bankotsu and the others were at the base of the mountain, they could feel the barrier which was so strong they were able to sense it a few miles before actually reaching the bottom of the mountain. Bankotsu felt sick to his stomach once he entered through the barrier, his comrades followed soon after. 

“This barrier makes me feel sick,” Suikotsu said. The others agreed.

“I feel like I am being drained,” Renkotsu added. 

The six of them trudged along the twisting dirt road that leads up the mountain in silence. Bankotsu didn’t understand how a barrier used to pure the demonic powers from demons housed Naraku. How was he able to get this deep into the cave without getting affected by the barrier’s powers? 

They were now high enough up the mountain they could see the tops of trees at their eye level. Bankotsu looked out to the forest wondering where Sango was at the moment, he wondered if she was safe. “Bankotsu, sir.” he heard a boy’s voice call to him. It was Kohaku.

“Hey ninja,” Bankotsu greeted, Kohaku sighed in frustration narrowing his eyes at him.

“I’m not a ninja,” he retorted. Bankotsu raised his eyebrows, he examined Kohaku’s attire once more. He looked at his black suit with blue armor which was strikingly similar to Sango’s. Wait, why did it look so similar to Sango’s battle suit? he thought. “Naraku wants to see only you,” Kohaku spoke. Bankotsu nodded, he pierced his banryu into the dirt before following after the boy. 

Kohaku lead Bankotsu to a small cave, he ducked into it seeing complete darkness apart from the light coming from outside, he could make out some shapes of rocks and pebbles. His bare feet came into contact with the cold ground as he followed Kohaku deeper into the cave. What seemed like hours walking through the darkness a light appears before them an opening was close by. Bankotsu followed Kohaku through the opening, he looked around seeing he was still inside the cave but now it looked like they were inside the mountain itself. He noticed there were torches lit almost everywhere, he felt wood on his bare feet noticing it wasn’t the cold wet ground anymore. He stood on wooden ramps which spiraled both up and down he looked over the edge of the railing that was included with the walkway seeing nothing but deep darkness. 

“Bankotsu,” a voice echoed from within the darkness startling Bankotsu. He looked around trying to match the voice to a face.

“Naraku,” Bankotsu answered, he let his guard up just in case. 

“I see you are still in one piece,” he commented, his voice was soft but slippery. Bankotsu still couldn’t find the source of the voice. He scoffed hearing the surprise in Naraku’s voice, he started to walk along the ramp.

“It’ll take a lot more than a half-demon to bring me down,” He said confidently. “Why did you summon me here?” 

Naraku laughed, it sounded horrific in Bankotsu’s ears, “I have a task for you and your band of seven.” “What is it?” Bankotsu questioned, he was intrigued now. Other than raiding villages and killing demons, Naraku hasn’t given them anything interesting to do. He was itching for something to do is sick of sitting around not battling. 

“I want you to kidnap someone,” Naraku started, “I want you to kidnap Inuyasha’s demon slayer friend, Sango.” 

Bankotsu’s heart dropped, Sango? What could he want with her? His sense of excitement for a new task was completely dropped, he was worried about what Naraku would want with Sango. He could kidnap Kagome or even that fox demon child without any question, he didn’t care much for both of them. Why Sango? Naraku noticed Bankotsu’s lack of answer, “Is there something the matter?” 

Quickly regaining his composure once more he answered Naraku in a bored tone, “The demon slayer girl? She’s useless, why not go for Inuyasha’s woman, Kagome was it?” 

Naraku chuckled, “Kagome has already proven to be a tough nut to crack, besides she is too closely protected by Inuyasha. Sango, on the other hand, is still one of Inuyasha’s friends. She can be a valuable asset on our side since she is quite lethal in battle.” 

“What are planning on doing with her?” Bankotsu asked, keeping his tone cool. He was trying to keep himself composed by crossing his arms over his chest, he faced away from the darkness towards the opening he came through. His heart was pounding, he felt the sweat form on his forehead, the worry washed over him. He couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with images of Naraku using Sango in battle, he imagined Sango’s once beautiful, lively brown eyes blank and lifeless. 

“Once I pick off Sango, I would be able to use her against Inuyasha and his friends, mainly with the monk with the wind tunnel,” Naraku started.

“The monk?” Bankotsu asked.

“Yes, it seems as if the monk has feelings for Sango. If she is removed from their group I’m sure the monk will lose hope then eventually blame it on Inuyasha.”

“You’re using her to get them to turn against each other,” Bankotsu realized. He thought about the monk with the wind tunnel, jealousy rose through him once more thinking about if the monk touched Sango in any way. Did she feel the same way a towards him?

Naraku’s humorless laugh echoed through the cave, “Precisely, it’ll be perfect watching his close group of friends fall apart. It’ll also keep them busy from getting too close to Mount Hakurei.” Naraku chuckled softly clearly satisfied with his plan. 

This guy sure is good at playing with people’s minds, Bankotsu thought. “When do you want us to extract her?” 

“You are to get her right as we speak,” Naraku dismissed him. 

Bankotsu made his way to leave, his fists were still clenched beside him, his mind was racing, fearing what Naraku would do once he captured Sango. He knew Sango wouldn’t go down without a fight. How am I supposed to protect her? He suddenly punched the hard rock walls of the cave. He felt the pain of his knuckles starting to swell and bruise up. “What am I going to do?” he whispered, hopeless. He eventually made his way out of the stuffy cave, the others were standing casually waiting for him.

“What did he want?” Jakotsu asked, his sword was resting on his shoulders.

“We have a new task,” Bankotsu revealed, the eyes of the others lit up with excitement, Bankotsu felt his stomach clench uneasily, “We are to kidnap the demon slayer of Inuyasha’s group.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I also have this story uploaded on Fanfiction under the same username: tigr3ss. I have more of the chapters uploaded on there (currently I have about 13 chapters in all for this story uploaded on Fanfiction) this is because the editing process to get the format I want for this story on this site can get a bit tedious. So if you can't wait for more chapters, head over to fanfiction!   
> I really hope you guys enjoy this story as much I had so much fun writing it.


End file.
